Antics Kart Super Speed
Antics Kart Super Speed is an sequel to Antics Kart Gameplay in console, it was released in 2005 for Rarctic Imperial. Characters * Explorer 767 ** Speed: 72/80 ** Acceleration: 69/80 ** Turning: 65/80 ** Off-road: 63/80 * Fred 676 ** Speed: 68/80 ** Acceleration: 69/80 ** Turning: 75/80 ** Off-road: 64/80 * Luce ** Speed: 67/80 ** Acceleration: 73/80 ** Turning: 69/80 ** Off-road: 67/80 * Herbert ** Speed: 78/80 ** Acceleration: 65/80 ** Turning: 56/80 ** Off-road: 79/80 * Klutzy ** Speed: 65/80 ** Acceleration: 71/80 ** Turning: 70/80 ** Off-road: 53/80 * Duck ** Speed: 73/80 ** Acceleration: 67/80 ** Turning: 76/80 ** Off-road: 59/80 * Hermit Kermit ** Speed: 74/80 ** Acceleration: 68/80 ** Turning: 69/80 ** Off-road: 68/80 * Hermit Fly-it ** Speed: 57/80 ** Acceleration: 75/80 ** Turning: 79/80 ** Off-road: 69/80 * Link ** Speed: 79/80 ** Acceleration: 77/80 ** Turning: 67/80 ** Off-road: 68/80 * Puffle (Rides on a sled) ** Speed: 71/80 ** Acceleration: 72/80 ** Turning: 60/80 ** Off-road: 50/80 * Happyface ** Speed: 69/80 ** Acceleration: 70/80 ** Turning: 67/80 ** Off-road: 62/80 * Barkjon ** Speed: 74/80 ** Acceleration: 69/80 ** Turning: 69/80 ** Off-road: 66/80 * Tails6000 ** Speed: 69/80 ** Acceleration: 79/80 ** Turning: 66/80 ** Off-road: 64/80 * Herbert Horror ** Speed: 79/80 ** Acceleration: 69/80 ** Turning: 67/80 ** Off-road: 65/80 * Xplorer ** Speed: 69/80 ** Acceleration: 68/80 ** Turning: 73/80 ** Off-road: 63/80 * Metal Explorer (Unlocked by completing Weed Cup) ** Speed: 76/80 ** Acceleration: 72/80 ** Turning: 40/80 ** Off-road: 69/80 * Fred X (Unlocked by completing Fish Cup in Mirror Mode) ** Speed: 65/80 ** Acceleration: 78/80 ** Turning: 74/80 ** Off-road: 62/80 * Vesper (Unlocked by completing Fish Cup) ** Speed: 70/80 ** Acceleration: 65/80 ** Turning: 68/80 ** Off-road: 70/80 * Pufflo (Unlocked by completing Special Cup) ** Speed: 70/80 ** Acceleration: 79/80 ** Turning: 66/80 ** Off-road: 65/80 * Duckal (Unlocked by completing Stone Cup) ** Speed: 68/80 ** Acceleration: 70/80 ** Turning: 75/80 ** Off-road: 57/80 * Ghast (Unlocked by completing Weed Cup in Mirror Mode) ** Speed: 75/80 ** Acceleration: 80/80 ** Turning: 60/80 ** Off-road: 77/80 Tracks Fish Cup * Fred Freeway * Luce Bay * Chick Trip * Wet Wet Willies Weed Cup * Berry Ramp * Explorer Highway * Vesper Observatory * X Factory Stone Cup * Angel Island * Berry Town * Puffle Circuit * Link Highland Special Cup * Tails Casino * Rocky Rocky Forest * Herbert Temple * Aero Antagonist Battle Arenas * Cracker Garden * Brick Museum * Rarctic Imperial * Vortex Void * Darktonian Realm (unlocked by completing Stone Cup in Mirror Mode) * Chuck-a-Car (unlocked by completing Special Cup in Mirror Mode) Items * Berry (Speed boost) * Super Berry (It can go faster than the normal Berry) * Boomerang (The Boomerang gets swinged through the nearest opponents, which makes the nearest racer spin out) * Coconut (It will roll through the nearest opponent) * Metal Coconut (It's stronger, but slower) * Soap (When placed behind and when the opponent steps on it, It will slip the opponent) * Bomb (It will explode) * Ninja (Makes the racer invisible for a while) * Spiky Coconut (This item is even stronger than the others, If it reaches the nearest racer's tires. It will lose the nearest racer's control) * Laser Orb (When picked up, The racer holds the orb and fires laser in-range which makes the front racer spin out) * Star (Makes the racer immune to anything and faster) * Shrinker (An needle that shrinks the nearest opponent) Category:Games